This invention relates to covers for portable dog kennels, and in particular to an insulated cover having a camouflage pattern which may be used by hunters for their dogs.
Hunters typically will take one or more dogs with them when they hunt. When a hunt occurs in the winter, the dogs can get very cold, and may have no place to warm up when they are not working. This is especially true, if the dogs will be sleeping outdoors overnight.
Portable kennels can be used to hold the dogs when they are not working. However, such kennels are not insulated, and in fact have doors and windows which will allow the air to pass through the kennel. Thus, the kennels will not keep the hunting dogs warm. Further, the kennels are highly visible and may easily be seen by the game being hunted. The game may therefore stay away from the hunter's position, having been effectively warned of their presence.